Casey's Story
This story was made and written by my friend Joanna. All credit goes to her. '' . . . Casey was a 10 year old girl who was in fifth grade. She had beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair. She lived alone with her mother in a two story house. Because the father is no longer with them, Casey's mom is the one who earns all the money for food, bills, and other dependencies. Although, to have the work needed to make enough money, she had to go out of state. Each time she went, she brought home at least 1,500 dollars. Casey, being only a little girl, she could not stay alone in the house for more than 30 minutes, little alone 2 weeks. So each time her mother went out for work, she hired a babysitter. Casey loved the babysitter that took care of her, and was disappointed to learn that she could not babysit her the next time her mother left. Her mother than called up her sister, whom she trusted to take care of her child. The aunt agreed to do so, and she was relieved she didn't have to leave Casey alone for so long. When the day came when Casey's mother had to leave for her trip, she gave her sister directions on how to take care of Casey, hugged them both goodbye, and took a cab to the airport. Little did Casey's mother know, her sister was very jealous of her AND Casey. She was angry that her little sister had a beautiful little girl of her own, and that SHE didn't. "Okay, look here little brat.." the aunt said, "now that I'm in charge, you have to do as I say!" She then locked Casey into her room with nothing to eat except an old sandwich that was molding. Casey was locked in her room all day, and she just refused to eat that sandwich. The next morning, Casey was very upset at her aunt.. She used a hair pin to unlock her bedroom door and then walked into the room where her aunt was sleeping and set up mouse traps. Careful not to make a noise, she ran back into her bedroom, locked the door again, and went back to sleep. Casey woke up to her aunt's scream. She quickly pulled up the covers as she heard angry footsteps coming towards her door. The door unlocked and her angry aunt bolted quickly to her. Even though Casey was still in her bedroom, her aunt KNEW it was her. She then started punching and pulling at Casey's hair. Her aunt kicked and dragged her violently, ignoring the screams coming from the little girl. "THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" The door slammed closed and was locked. Casey cried herself to sleep on the floor of her bedroom. When she woke up, she could smell the food that her aunt was eating. Casey just knew that her aunt would not let her have any food, so all she could do was sit on her bed and wait. Her body was aching with pain and was covered in dry blood and bruises. She grabbed the little mirror she kept on her nightstand and tears ran down her cheeks when she saw what has happened. Casey did not look like Casey anymore. She didn't look like a girl, or a boy. She looked like a horrible monster. Her whole face was bruised, a tooth was knocked out, and both her eyes were black and swollen. She quickly put the mirror down and cried herself back to sleep. Casey woke up starving, because she has not eaten in two days. She didn't want to eat the moldy sandwich that was left on the nightstand. She got another hairpin, unlocked her bedroom door and tip-toed into the kitchen. She wanted to be quick before her aunt woke up, so she grabbed an apple and quietly ran back into her room. She wanted to savor the only edible thing she had, so she took little bites one at a time. When she got to the core of the apple, she knew she had to hide it. If her aunt saw the core of the apple in her bedroom, she would KNOW Casey snuck out of her bedroom again and beat her up even more. Casey then went into her closet, and hid the core in one of her jacket pockets. She spent the rest of her day sitting in bed doodling in her notebook. The next day, it was time for school. Casey's aunt said she wasn't going to go to school so all Casey could do is stay in her room doing nothing. Then, her aunt had to go out to go grocery shopping (for herself, of course) "If you even TRY doing anything, you know what will happen.." As soon as Casey heard her aunt's car leaving for the store, she unlocked her bedroom door, and went outside through the front door. She then knocked on her neighbor's door, and they let her in right then and there, because they had thought she was in a car accident. Casey then told them everything that has happened since her aunt came. The neighbor's then called a social worker and the police. The police clearly saw bruises, but they did not know if her aunt was actually doing this or somebody else. The social worker said that Casey just wanted attention and that her aunt would do no such thing. So when the aunt came back home, the social worker told everything that just happened, and the aunt denied everything. "Just as I suspected, have a good day!" and they departed. As soon as they got inside, the aunt beat Casey mercilessly with a tennis racket, breaking her nose and bruising her body even more. "If you ever wanted to know what Hell was like, THIS IS IT." said her aunt. She then dragged Casey back into her room and locked the door. The whole week, Casey was stuck in her room. Living off of food she had snuck in, and being forced to go to the bathroom in a corner of the room. On Friday, which was 4 days after the social worker incident, one of Casey's school friends knocked on the door. The aunt opened the door to her. "Hello, I was just wondering where Casey is. She hasn't been going to school, and she NEVER gets sick. Is she alright?" Her aunt just stood there and said "Casey ran away, you will never see her ever again." and slammed the door closed. That same night, her aunt had to go grocery shopping again. She opened Casey's door, and without talking, took the safe that Casey kept money in, and went back out (making sure she locked Casey's door, of course) The aunt never took the hairpins away, because she thought that if she kept beating Casey, she wouldn't even TRY coming out again. Although, Casey did unlock the door once again, and ran downstairs to the telephone. She dialed her mother's phone number. This is their conversation: ''Mom: Hello? Casey: Mom! You NEED to come home NOW. '' ''Mom: Why!? What happened? Casey: Auntie is beating me A LOT. Please... come home.. Mom: I know you want me home, but what have I told you about lying, young lady? Your aunt would never do that! Casey: I'm not lying! Please come home!! Mom: Casey.. I'll come back in another week. Just don't lie, okay? Love you! Casey: Bu-'' ''*Line Disconnected* Casey felt so alone. Her own mother didn't believe her.. and neither did that nice social worker. She decided to call the police and social worker once again. When they got to their house, Casey thought she could be relieved. She was wrong. The police AND the social worker thought she was lying. "Blaming somebody for something they didn't do is very serious. I have talked to your aunt and she is a VERY nice lady! Please stop hurting yourself just to get away from her? What is she doing? Not letting you eat cookies before bedtime?" The police laughed at this. Casey's heart was throbbing with betrayal. Nobody believed her... When the aunt got home, the social worker confronted her again. "Have a good night!" they said as the departed once again. The aunt was red with anger. She grabbed the telephone and started smashing Casey's face with it. You could hear the bones crack and break as she did so. Casey was screaming in pain until the aunt did a final blow between the eyebrows. The aunt froze and felt Casey's pulse. She was dead... The aunt started panicking and crying. What would she tell her sister? What if I go to jail? She quickly cleaned all traces of blood on the living room floor, and cleaned Casey's room spotless. Getting rid of all evidence that Casey was trapped. When the mother got home, she was baffled at what she saw. Her sister was crying over Casey's body saying "I don't know what happened, I was gone getting groceries" They both cried together. ---- The funeral of Casey was a very sad occasion. It even seemed that God was sad Himself. The sky was gray with gloom, and everybody was dressed in black. All of Casey's friends and family was there. As they were saying their last words to the departed girl, it was her aunt's turn to speak. She went up to the podium with fake tears rolling down her cheeks. "We all miss Casey very much. It's a shame she had to leave Earth so quickly.. She was a very nice little girl who loved to... (She didn't really care about what Casey liked so she didn't know..) um.. explore. We all love you, Casey and I hope you're in heaven. Now her other aunt would like to speak... You all know her as a social worker." Category:Mental Illness